Data
The Databook is a compiled list of your character's attributes, all of which help display your character's given level or ability in one area or the next. On this page, you can learn more about a little about the Databook and the according amount of stats and restrictions that are set in place. Stat Numbers Genin *Start with 16.5 points. *Can not go over 3.5 points in an attribute, I.E: Tom can't have more than 3.5 points in strength until he advances to a higher skill level. *Start with 3 jutsu and may have a maximum of 8. **May have C-E rank jutsu, genin also have the option of a B-rank jutsu but it must be trained. *Can only have one nature. Chūnin *Start with 25 points. *Can not go over 4 points in an attribute. *Start with 6 jutsu and may have a maximum of 15. **May have B-E rank jutsu, chūnin also have the option of having an A-rank jutsu but it must be trained. Novice Jōnin *Start with 30 points. *Start with 8 jutsu and may have a maximum of 19. **May have A-E rank jutsu, novice jōnin also have the option of having a S-rank jutsu but it must be trained. *May have 2 natures. Jōnin *Start with 36 points. *Start with 10 jutsu and may have a maximum of 23. **May have A-E rank jutsu, jōnin also may start with a single S-rank jutsu and an additional one that must be trained. *May have 3 natures, and in turn the ability to have an advanced nature. S-rank *Start with 46 points. *Start with 14 jutsu and may have a maximum of 27. **May have S-E rank jutsu, S-rank may only have 4 S-rank jutsu. *May have 4 chakra natures, and in turn the ability to have a kekkei tōta. Kage *Start with 53 points. *Start with 16 jutsu and may have a maximum of 30. **May have S-E rank jutsu, kage may only have 5 S-rank jutsu. *May have 5 chakra natures. Advanced Natures Some people may be confused or misguided on how exactly advanced natures and their step-up kekkei tōtas work. For those who wish to know, to achieve either of which you must have the prerequisite natures and then additional space for your advanced nature/kekkei tōta to use it. This does not apply to kekkei genkai that people are inherently born with, such as the Yuki clan's Ice Release which is apparent from a young age. These types of kekkei genkai/advanced natures, a person may start with unless noted otherwise. Notes *The maximum amount of points for the databook is 45 points. *Unlike most other Naruto roleplays, HOTN attribute points are independent of rank but still begin at the same pace. Beyond all of this, there isn't much else to tell or describe to the databook. However, some of you may wonder how a person may progress in roleplay to earn more points which they can assign to their databook. To answer that, please look over to the Training page where you may find information regarding that, jutsu training, nature training; etc.